the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Dezousou
Dezousou is a country located in the western part of East Africa. It's capital is Jamal-Ville, it's most largest city is Cheróise and it's official languages are Dezousian, French, English and Darfur. History TBA Dezousou had been a federative territory of France ever since 1890, and it had it's own flag, constitution and government, all related to the French imperial laws. Dezousou had declared independence in 1905 after the Treaty of Rembose had been signed by the Dezousian rebel Franc de Aubillon, and the french king Albert V, on the city of Rembose. Since then, a conflict named the Apartosie had been strucking the country for 20 years, until the white president Bourbillon "Momo" de la Albérde, had a fight with the white and black laws and allowed the blacks to have their own sovereignity. Since then, unequality had risen. That unequality has led to the dawn of the Dezousian civil war between the Dezousians and the black tribes, such as the Wa, Junga, Makari and the Bushok, which made an army named the Retaliation du Peuple Noire du Afrique. The blacks were the superior race at that point, and Dezousou had been on it's largest point of poverty in 1942. It was not until the World War II when 96% of the white population, which was 43% of the native population at that time, were turned into cadets, and founded the Dezousian National Armed Corps (ANDECE), to liberate the land from the Nazi rebels. Since then, the White race has been highly respected by the blacks, and thus starting a new era of progress for the Dezousian community. On 1955, Dezousou's plan for it's 50th anniversary of the proclamation of the Republic was to educate the poorest and transform farms into cities. Since hard work has led to depression and other bad things, the only cities that had been transformed were 43, one of it is the ghost town of Fort Albóte. The Manga Manifesto was made by the Manga tribe against the white race residing on the outskirts of the city of Vaucloise, on the southern part of the country, on 1973. It was won by the Manga tribe, and thus starting a dictatorship, which was led by the Makoga dynasty until 1997, when the first white president to ever claim the position since more than 30 years, Rabólle de Villecremes, ruled the nation. Culture Dezousou is one of the most unequal countries on Earth. It has a white population of 43% and the rest of the population is predominantly black. Dezousou's official religion is Christian. The largest cathedral in the world, the Madonna Cathedral, is located in Jamal-Ville, and it was made in 1896 by 130 architects provenient from France. Dezousou's national sport is rugby. It's national league is Coulé d'Honneur. Football is also practiced as a minor sport. It's football league at first tier is Ligue MNC. Economy Dezousou has a GDP per capita of $6,482,473. It's cent is the Royaux and the national dollar is the Machétte, both adopted in 1975. Subdivisions The nation is divided into 22 division, one has which autonomous status. Symbols Dezousou's flag has been adopted in 1909, after the former national flag denomined too racist and less meaningful. It has been designed by Robert du Lachoge. Dezousou's symbol has been adopted in 1875 as the symbol of the Colony of French Sahel. Dezousou's anthem is Chant La Meróse, adopted in 1914. Telecommunications Dezousou's national television stations are DezTV, TVD and MTD.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project